


Even Behind Bars

by kijaws



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempt at Humor, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijaws/pseuds/kijaws
Summary: Convicted of armed robbery and second degree murder, Kihyun is sentenced to 8 years in Sangyeol Correctional Institution, where felons of many heinous crimes flock to claim territory and obtain power. His potential to survive depends on I.M, a quiet but manipulative criminal who uses intelligence and recluse to stay on top. No one has escaped, yet no one has ever been released, but with I.M and his new friends, will Kihyun accept his fate or press his luck and escape?





	1. Guilty

 “It's the start for you, who is lost  
Just watch, just trust.”

—Shownu, _Trespass  
_

 ｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

All eyes were on him. The judge's apathetic gaze behind the bench as the prosecutor presented the details to the “ladies and gentlemen of the jury;” the prosecutor's leer behind her spectacles, waiting for him to say anything that she would object and the judge would again sustain; the jury's sundry looks of indifference, boredom, and mostly condemnation. Those bastards would do anything just to see the smallest amount of drama or trouble. Like those assholes who drive 60 km/hr on an 88 km/hr road just to see someone get pulled over for a broken taillight.

But the faces he most dreaded was those of his parents and older brother behind him. His father remained expressionless, a straight horizontal line on his lips and eyebrows furrowed together as the prosecutor spouted accusation after accusation about his own flesh and blood. His brother was looking down on his lap, refusing to see his little brother, his friend, his partner-in-crime, sitting at the front, knowing he won't win this case. He managed to hold back his tears. After all, his father always taught him that the world won't stop to dry his tears. And finally, his mother, the only woman he will ever love. His mother was also expressionless, her attention focused on her son rather than on the case. Perhaps she believed the entire case is ridiculous. After all, she did not raise her sons to become criminals. Or perhaps she already knew what the judge will declare and is waiting for him to swing the damn gavel, which could might as well be Thor's hammer that will lead to her son's years of hell.

The battle was already over the minute he confessed to the police officers at the scene. He had no chance of being pardoned. What was the point of having a lawyer lie in order to protect his client and his job? He's not innocent. He's not “not guilty.” He's more than guilty. He's scum. Trash. A disappointment. The only thought going through his mind is nothing more than, “How long will I be behind bars?”

“Where were you on the 26th of April at 01:42?” The prosecutor asked, pushing up her spectacles.

“Minhwa Bank,” he replied. “You just told the courtroom the whole story. I'm not interested in repeating everything,” he scoffed, eyes widening as he kept his temper from exploding.

“And why were you at Minhwa Bank?” The prosecutor asked, ignoring the last comment.

“Definitely wasn't buying groceries.” Faint chuckles could be heard from the audience. He even saw his brother crack a smirk, but his parents inscrutable.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Your Honor, the defendant is clearly admitting to the crime. He has yet to say anything to defend himself,” the prosecutor declared, clearly not amused by the defendant's dry humor. “Given the evidence and testimonies from the victim's friends who were at the scene, there is unshakable evidence that he shot and murdered Mr. Choi. The prosecution rests.” Sobbing and sniffling could be heard from behind him. Most likely Mr. Choi's loved ones. Even then, all he could think about was the judge's sentence.

It took the jury less than half an hour to decide his fate. It took only 12 strangers to control his life or death. It was no surprise. He knew it was coming.

Guilty. Guilty for the murder of Choi Younghan and stealing over 10 million won from Minhwa Bank.

“Your crimes are reprehensible and unforgivable,” the judge began, the veins in his neck and temples beginning to show. “When I was 24-years-old, I was married to my late wife and raising a beautiful baby girl. But you? You decided it was worth killing an innocent man and deprive people of their hard-earned wages. You selfish, greedy, and careless little punk. You are a waste to society and I am more than happy to sentence you without the least bit of pity.” The defendant kept eye contact with the judge during the entire speech, not once showing a sign of remorse or weakness by redirecting his gaze or shedding tears.

“You were probably looking forward to going to prison, you sick man. You knew you were going to be penalized for your crimes. Yoo Kihyun, I hereby sentence you to 8 years at Sangyeol Correctional Institution without parole. You will be transferred this afternoon. Now get the hell out of my sight,” the judge finished, slamming the gavel.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

The prison bus drove Kihyun and the other new inmates to the institution after two hours. Sangyeol looked just like the ones on television. Concrete walls surrounded the facility and were topped with razor wire that could cut someone just by looking at it; armed men, who were ready to fire at anytime, monitored the prison grounds on high towers that were topped with blinding spotlights, making the stations look more like lighthouses; grim, gray buildings were adorned with small barred windows, giving the trapped people a tiny sense of life in what appeared to be one vast cemetery.

After the bus driver buzzed in through the machine outside the gates, the security from inside opened the metal gates, allowing the bus to drive another 150 meters that were surrounded by a metal fence that was a little over two buses tall before the doors read “Sangyeol Correctional Institution” opened, allowing Kihyun and the others to see what prison life had in store for them.

As the gates closed behind the bus, there were eight prison officers with Type 56 rifles standing on opposite sides of the pathway the bus was moving. Some of them even had K-9s that were ready to attack anyone who tries to escape. Kihyun placed his handcuffed hands on the window, seeing some of the inmates. Most of them were covered with tattoos, most likely gang members. Some of them were playing basketball or walking around and talking to each other, while others stopped what they were doing to see who's going to be their prey, some of them even taunting them with kissy faces. Kihyun felt nauseous, praying that he won't end up becoming someone's bottom bitch.

“This is nothing,” a dark blonde-haired inmate sitting behind him with a white 1133 sewn on the left side of his blue uniform proclaimed, his Adam's apple clearly bobbing up and down as he gulped in hesitation. “They're just doing that to scare us new inmates,” he continued, most likely to calm himself down. Kihyun looked down at his own uniform, seeing the white '2211' on his left pec.

“You're just seeing the surface of it, kid,” a middle-aged prison officer said, chuckling in a raspy voice. “Now shut the hell up. You don't want these bastards to imagine what else your big mouth could do for them.” '1133' immediately sealed his lips, even zipping and locking his mouth with an imaginary key that he 'tossed away.'

When the bus finally drove to a halt at the main gate, everyone in the bus stepped off, waiting for the officers to let them in the main building. Some of the older inmates began to grin at them, whistling and intimidating the new ones. Kihyun regretted dyeing his hair purple, making himself stand out to these knuckleheads. Some of the officers blocked the new inmates, keeping the old ones from getting too close and causing trouble. Kihyun wasn't afraid of them, of course not, but he _knew_ he was not going to have the patience and temper to not cut their tongues out if they get too close.

After being instructed to walk in a single file line, the new inmates entered a new life in Sangyeol. Being commanded not to say a word unless spoken to, the walk was relatively silent, except for the jingling of keys and leg cuffs. They entered a gray room and were met by two officers, gun and other tools of restraint on their belts.

“You guys now belong to the Sangyeol Correctional Institution. Everything that you have left belongs to us. You are now nothing more than the number on your uniform, and you will _always_ be just that. Do I make myself clear?” One of the officers stated, walking towards the dark blonde-haired from the bus. Kihyun held back a smile, seeing how aforementioned inmate was at least a head and a half taller than the officer, making the latter look like a kid.

“Crystal,” the former replied. He was immediately grabbed by the collar, the officer now taking off his sunglasses as he lifted the taller male with his right hand. “Whenever I address you, you will _always_ reply with a 'Yes, sir.' Do you understand me? You are _nothing_ compared to me. I'm not here to play games with you. Now, _do I make myself clear_?!” The officer shouted, a vein in his neck now visible and his face red. The inmate replied with a weak “yes, sir,” before he was released. The officer gave him a quick shove, making the latter lose his balance before the second officer began to give instructions.

“Four of you at a time will walk into the bathroom here. You will all get uniforms and toiletries in a white laundry bag. Then you will all strip down so we can check for contraband before getting cleaned up. You four, get in.”

After all the inmates were inspected and showered, they walked in a single line to get registered. When the other officers left to instruct the inmates in the front of the line, Kihyun felt someone tap the middle of his back. Trying not to attract attention to the officers, he slightly turned his head to let the person behind him know he was listening.

“Hey, what are you here for?” It was 1133, the guy who's been causing trouble within the first hour of arriving to the prison with his loud mouth. He's half a head taller than Kihyun, his large chocolate-brown eyes gleaming with curiosity.

“Armed robbery,” the latter replied, keeping his eyes on the officers. The line began to move up.

“Really? You don't look like a felon. Your cheeks remind of a hamster's,” the taller cooed, pinching Kihyun's cheeks before Kihyun slapped his handcuffed hands away. Part of the reason why he dyed his hair in the first place was that he wanted to have a new image. After dyeing his hair bright pink, he became the talk of the neighborhood, completely tainting his masculine and intimidating personality and losing the respect of his family and friends. He then changed it to a bold scarlet-red, but he then became the Pippi Longstocking of his town, or 'Kiki Smallstocking,' as his friends liked to call him.

“I'm Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk. I got five years. Can't believe I'm wasting the rest of my youthful 20's in this dump.”

“'The rest of your 20's?' How old are you?” Kihyun asked. Although he didn't want to fully turn his head, he already took a quick glance at Minhyuk while they were on the bus, and he couldn't be older than 25.

“1993. You do the math,” Minhyuk cheekily replied, sticking his tongue out.

“Don't need to. We're the same age.” Kihyun was relieved he wasn't that much younger than Minhyuk that he'd have to address him as 'hyung.' Then again, he wouldn't have called him 'hyung' in the first place. This is prison, not high school.

“You two! Move it!” The short officer from earlier shouted at them.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

After all the new inmates were registered, they gathered at the corridors, the hall lined up with cells. The time was now 19:35, and most of the inmates were in their cells, keeping to themselves. The new inmates were sitting on blue chairs with desks attached like in grade school. The warden then presented himself to the front of the corridors. He was a well-built middle-aged man, salt-and-pepper hair styled towards the back with too much mousse, defined jaw, sharp black eyes, and tattoos peaking out of the sleeves of his uniform.

“You guys are here because you committed a crime. You're here because you decided it was worth defying the law and harming others for your own sick gain. You may not know what your inmates are here for, but I do. You guys may just be numbers to the officers, but to me, you're all scum. When you're in Sangyeol Prison, you're here under my rules. Any sort of disobedience will not be tolerated, and I have no problem blowing your fucking head off,” the warden pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Kihyun's forehead, causing Kihyun, Minhyuk, and the other inmates to tense up in their chairs from the intimidation. “Don't fuck with me, and I won't have to put a bullet between your eyes,” he continued, putting his gun down and placing it back on his belt. “Ah, where are my manners? Already threatening you without a name. I'm Warden Song, and don't think I'll treat you differently based on your crime. In prison, you're judged based on how you act, not how you acted.

After Warden Song explained the rules, the inmates were assigned a cell number and cellmate. Minhyuk's cell was M5 with #6183. Another well-built man stepped forward from the group. He was another tall (damn, why is everyone tall?) man, even taller than Minhyuk, with sun-kissed skin and gentle facial features that somehow compliment his well-defined muscles. Kihyun could see a smile growing on Minhyuk's face. Probably just a typical response from his bubbly and social personality. The bear-like male simply bowed, his face completely blank.

After an officer took the two men to their cell, Kihyun's number was called. His cell was M14, only a few cells away from Minhyuk's, which brought some relief (as much as he hated to admit it, having someone to talk to is important to him, especially in prison).

“Your cellmate is #1266. Grab your bag and follow him,” Warden Song said before calling the next cell assignment. Kihyun realized that his cellmate was not in the group, meaning his cellmate has already lived in prison and most likely knows how to take advantage of new inmates like himself. The officer harshly pulled his arm, making him hurry to the cell. When they reached his cell, Kihyun dreaded how confined it was, not that he was expecting anything bigger. His bed was neatly folded and rolled up in the corner, his cellmate leaning against the wall with a book, a toilet with a sink and mirror right above it wedged in the farthest corner of the cell, a small TV sitting on a worn-out coffee table, and a low desk to put reading material or play games.

“1266, you got company.”

His cellmate slowly lowered the book he was reading, annoyed by the officer's booming voice, revealing his jet black eyes and equally dark hair. His gaze was unreadable, but he arched an eyebrow before setting the reading material on his bed. Kihyun became weak in the knees, which he swears is because he's exhausted and _not_ because the man _staring_ at him was kind of cute. Just kind of. His cellmate kept his eyes on Kihyun as he entered their cell and even after the officer walked away, nothing escaping his lips.

“I guess I'm taking the top bunk?” Kihyun cursed himself for asking such a ridiculous question as he opened his bag. The man on the bunk remained quiet, not breaking eye contact since Kihyun arrived. “So, how many years are you in for?” The purple-haired asked, trying to ignore the uncomfortable stare.

“12 years.” Even from such a trite answer, Kihyun felt a shiver down his spine after hearing such a husky voice. 12 years? This guy is a worse criminal than himself. Figuring that the man won't speak anymore unless spoken to, Kihyun continued to make conversation.

“So, uh, what do you do in here?”

The black-haired, now sitting up, turned his poker face toward the cell across from theirs, the frown still pasted on his scarred face. “Not running my mouth.” Kihyun froze for a few seconds, assuming his cellmate didn't want to hold conversation or get along with him.

“Okay, well,” Kihyun frowned. “what are you in here fo—”

“Are you still talking?” The black-haired interrupted, his eyes now back on Kihyun. Now he was getting irritated. What was this guy's problem? It's not like he was intentionally trying to provoke him. Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, taking in a deep breath.

“Listen, I'm just trying to make conversation. Just because you're nothing more than a criminal to the officers doesn't mean I also see you like that. I'm just like you, and I want-”

Kihyun was unable to finish his rant when the other male pushed and trapped him against the wall, his arms stretched out on both sides. Their faces were inches away from one another, his cellmate's warm breath on Kihyun's face. “I'm _not_ like the other inmates. You don't know my story, so don't act like you do,” the black-haired hissed, his voice as low and hushed from before, but with a hint of vexation. Kihyun's legs were failing him as he felt them slightly tremble. His heart began to race from how close their faces were. Kihyun looked away and mumbled a faint “sorry” before he felt a hand under his chin, his eyes now directed towards the man in front of him.

“What's your name?” The male asked, voice now at a whisper.

“I-I,” Kihyun hesitated. It was probably a bad idea to give his name to another criminal, let alone a stranger, but if he was going to be stuck with this guy for the next 8 years, he might as well try to get along. Kihyun wanted to push him away, do anything to put some space between them, but the hand on his chin remained, anchoring Kihyun's face and forcing him to look at the other's solemn eyes. The black-haired smirked before leaning his head towards Kihyun's ear, his warm breath now tickling the side of his neck, lips barely touching his ear.

“You can call me I.M, and boy, am I gonna like you.”


	2. Special

“I thought I was special  
I almost took it the wrong way.”  
—Hyungwon, _Jealousy_

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

“ _You can call me I.M, and boy, am I gonna like you.”_

 

Unbelievable. Those words were all that Kihyun was replaying in his mind. What the hell did I.M mean? Those ambiguous words were driving him crazy as he also tried to erase I.M's face from his mind when he said it. One of his eyebrows lifted, eyes almost predatory as they focused on his prey, hand supporting Kihyun's chin as his thumb barely rubbed against his bottom lip, dragging downward to keep Kihyun's head locked on him.

Kihyun slowly sat up on the futon, unable to go back to sleep. He looked out the barred window with half-closed eyes, the sun still below the horizon. He turned his head towards the clock outside his cell. 04:56. Kihyun groaned, realizing he still had a little over an hour of precious sleep. He slowly got up, trying to keep quiet as to not disturb his cellmate, his breathing heavy. He didn't want to see I.M's sleeping face, but he couldn't help himself and— _oh_ _god_.

He was _adorable_. The lines of intimidation and irritation disappeared, the only details on his face being faint acne scars that Kihyun thought were still beautiful. The former was at peace, his body completely relaxed with barely any movement besides the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed evenly.

“Like what you see?”

Kihyun's eyes were still staring at his chest when that deep voice interrupted his daze. He was surprised to see his cellmate looking back at him with half-lidded eyes, and Kihyun wanted to punch himself from such a sight. From that to his tousled hair flying in all directions, all I.M needed was a teddy bear and a onesie to make Kihyun want to hold his face close to his chest, as though to protect him from all the evil in the world. But Kihyun can't think about him like that, given their current situation.

“Ah, I didn't realize you were already awake,” Kihyun looked away, trying to get rid of I.M's sleeping face in his mind by folding his sheets. “Did you sleep well?”

“Somewhat. I was intrigued by your conversation last night.”

“What conversation? What were we talking about?”

“You were talking to yourself.”

Shit. Kihyun forgot he was a compulsive sleep-talker since he was 13 and shared a room with his older brother. Sometimes, the two of them would subconsciously have a conversation while they were sleeping. To make matters worse, I.M seemed to be a light sleeper, so not only is Kihyun talking to himself, but I.M can also hear it.

“I did?” Kihyun feigned ignorance. “What was I talking about?”

“Nothing I could blackmail you for, if that's what you're worried about.” I.M yawned as he got up, stretching his limbs. Kihyun frowned, not believing his words one bit, but decided to drop the subject and follow suit, rolling his neck, his face twitched when he cracked a particularly tight spot. He then stretched his legs, squatting with one leg and extending the other. He could hear his cellmate chuckling above him as he stretched.

“What's so funny?”

“It's nothing,” I.M dismissed, his hand near his mouth unsuccessfully concealing the grin on his face. Kihyun rolled his eyes and stood up, getting ready to wash up and officially start his first full day in Sangyeol Prison. “What are you gonna do today?” The black-haired asked as he watched Kihyun roll up his blanket and futon.

“Ah, I was going to apply for a job. Gotta make my time here somewhat productive.”

I.M hummed, nodding his head before he lazily tidied his black bangs and began to roll up his sheets as Kihyun went to brush his teeth. When I.M didn't say anything else, Kihyun thought about Minhyuk and his buff cellmate. He wondered if those two were able to get along. He almost hoped he'd see Minhyuk again so he could talk to someone about his own mysterious cellmate. Almost.

“What about you? Do you have a job?” Kihyun asked, spitting out the sudsy contents and washing his face.

“Tutoring. Money's fair.”

“You must be one smart kid,” Kihyun sighed as dried his face before getting overused rag dangling on the edge of the sink. When he turned on the faucet, he heard I.M step behind him, his arms stretching besides either side of Kihyun's waist to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. Kihyun tried to ignore the heat radiating from his neck to his cheeks as he registered I.M's arm merely centimeters away from his side, hand latched on the edge of the sink. Realizing that their current situation was similar to what happened last night, Kihyun's heart began to pound faster. When he looked into the mirror, he made eye contact with I.M's reflection. His cellmate lifted an eyebrow, his face expressing a mixture of innocent confusion, and Kihyun couldn't help but look back down, turning off the faucet and wringing the excess water out the rag before cleaning the floor.

After the two of them finished wiping the floor and had the morning roll call, some of the inmates already working came to deliver breakfast to each cell. When the inmates heard the cart being pushed towards their cell, I.M got up to take the food. Kihyun saw the server, who was a little taller than both he and I.M, who had an intimidating glare that immediately changed to squinted eyes and bright smile as he stood in front of their cell.

“Mornin', Bro! You guys hungry?” The server asked as he delivered the dishes through the window of the cell door.

“Yeah, what extravagant meal do you have this time, Honey? Oh, goodie, more potatoes, kimchi, and peppers. Must be my lucky day,” I.M joked, passing them to Kihyun to put on the table.

“Hey, if you don't want it, don't get your ass caught by the cops next time, brat,” the server replied, flicking a bean from the kongbap at the shorter male. He then leaned towards the door's window, making sure no one else could hear him. “You should be grateful, I got you regular rice this time. No beans.” I.M's eyes brightened, as though he was told he won the lottery.

 _Honey?_ Kihyun frowned at how close the other two were. Maybe they were friends before they were arrested? Maybe they were cellmates before, but got separated after the new inmates, like himself, arrived. Either way, they clicked well. Both of them appeared cold and unapproachable at first, but their personalities immediately softened when together. They even have sickly sweet nicknames! Whatever. There's nothing to be upset about. No hard feelings here.

 

Except for a little jealousy.

 

“Thanks again, man,” I.M said, waving as the other man pushed the cart to the next cell. Kihyun returned from his train of thought as he picked up his chopsticks, ready to eat the spread of food on the low table. I.M sat across from him, giving him a bowl of rice, which he noticed wasn't as... spotted as he assumed.

“You don't want the beans. It's a _shitty_ situation, if you know what I mean,” I.M said before Kihyun had a chance to ask. Kihyun rolled his eyes, trying to subdue the urge to laugh at his cellmate's distasteful pun. Nevertheless, he gave a small 'thank you' and smiled before helping himself to his bean-less bowl of rice. As the two of them ate in silence, minus the sounds of chewing and clinking of chopsticks on the plates, Kihyun looked up to see the black-haired staring at him as he ate some kimchi.

“Is there something on my face?” Kihyun asked, his mouth full.

“You look like a hamster with those cheeks. It's kinda cute.”

“Hey, I'm not a hamster. It hasn't even been a day and I've already been called a hamster twice. Can't you guys call me a more intimidating animal, like a shark or a wolf?” Kihyun hissed as he chewed faster to reduce his cheeks. Wait, what was that last part?

“Sorry, kid, not with those cheeks,” I.M dismissed. He leaned towards Kihyun, faces inches apart.

“What do you want?”

“If anyone's a wolf here, it's me,” I.M whispered,  a small howl escaping his lips that brought shivers throughout Kihyun's body.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

"He did _what_?" Minhyuk laughed. After I.M left to go to work, Kihyun and the new inmates reported to the main corridor, where he met up with Minhyuk and his taller cellmate, whom Minhyuk introduced as "Shownu, the sweetest teddybear you'll ever meet."

After their brief introductions, Warden Song stood in front of the inmates, going over the schedule of each day and times of roll call. Afterwards, most of the inmates returned to their cells with no intention of using their time in prison productively, while others went to class, the prison's gymnasium, or the prison's work program offices, where Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Shownu went, to apply for jobs.

The three of them went outside, where inmates were playing basketball, taking walks, or lifting weights. Kihyun and Minhyuk sat on the steel benches near the weights, where Shownu was already unzipping the top half of his dark blue uniform, revealing his ribbed white tank top undershirt. He then tied the sleeves around his waist and rolled his shoulders before bending down, grabbing onto the iron weight, and easily curling it up to his well-defined pectorals.

Kihyun sighed, discouraged by how well-built Shownu was. "Minhyuk, you think if I worked out as much as Shownu, I would look scary?" When he didn't get an answer, he turned his head to see Minhyuk staring at Shownu, who was taking a quick break. The three of them had only been outside for five minutes, but Shownu was already drenched. Some of the other inmates glared at him, trying to intimidate the new guy, but the latter was indifferent and continued to mind his own business.

"Hey, Minhyuk, I asked you a question," Kihyun exclaimed, slapping the taller male's shoulder. Minhyuk made a small yelp before turning around.

"What was that for? I was busy."

"Busy ogling your cellmate? Unbelievable."

"Sorry that I'm human with human needs. I've gotta make my time in prison enjoyable somehow." Kihyun gagged in response, patting his own ears to get rid of those last few words.

"What makes you think Shownu would be interested in you? He doesn't seem as desperate as you. If anything, he doesn't seem like he feels anything."

"Oh, come on, Ki, just look at him. He's a total top. He's the fucking T.O.P of all tops. He's gotta have needs, and who am I to deny?" Kihyun wrinkled his nose in disgust, regretting becoming acquaintances with a pervert.

"Minhyuk, please stop. I don't want to hear any of this."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," Minhyuk chuckled, wrapping an arm around the shorter male's shoulders. "Besides, he looks like I need to teach him a thing or two." Kihyun threw Minhyuk's arm off him, calling Shownu out to spot him on the weights, with a hysterical Minhyuk trailing behind.

 

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

 

When noon came around, the officers called the inmates inside for lunch. Kihyun felt like he was back in primary school, when the teachers would call the children inside after recess. The three inmates sat together in the chow hall with bone marrow and vegetable soup that almost looked like it had already been digested.

“So, Kihyun, tell us about your cellmate,” Minhyuk asked, hesitantly taking a sip of his soup after blowing on it.

“I don't really know anything about him, to be honest. He got mad when I asked,” Kihyun replied, biting on a steamed carrot.

“Mysterious. I like him already. Do you at least know his name?”

“He told me to call him 'I.M.' That mysterious enough for you?”

“I.M? Your cell is M14?” Shownu asked suddenly, his half-eaten bowl left unfinished.

“Yes? Is there something wrong?” Kihyun asked, getting nervous. Minhyuk also paused, his spoon halfway between his mouth and bowl.

“Watch out for him. He's real manipulative. Do not make deals with him because he will stab you in the back if he gets a better offer. He makes Judas look like a saint.”

“Wow, you've never spoken this much before. How do you know about this guy?” Minhyuk asked.

“I overheard some guys from earlier. One of the guys was complaining about how constipated he was after getting extra beans in his kongbap. Apparently, I.M's doing favors for some inmates working in the kitchen to get the best quality food. I don't know if it's true, though. Did he have beans in his rice this morning?”

“How would that guy know that I.M was the reason he got constipated?” Kihyun asked defensively. _Never thought I'd say that in a conversation_.

“I heard he lives a few cells after yours, so I doubt it's true. Still, I can't say anything since I've never personally met him, but as his cellmate, you should know.”

Kihyun was silent, staring at his now-cold stew. What did Shownu mean when he said I.M was doing “favors” for other people? Does that mean he's also doing these “favors” for that guy he called 'Honey?' He suddenly lost his appetite, feeling nauseous.

“Ki, are you alright? You look pale,” Minhyuk asked, rubbing his back.

“I'm fine. I guess I'm not used to the food here yet,” Kihyun lied, pushing the bowl away.

“Does that mean I can have the rest?” Kihyun smiled, pushing the bowl in front of Shownu.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Kihyun decided to go back to the yard outside while Shownu went to the gymnasium, Minhyuk tagging along like a puppy. He wasn't feeling as nauseous as he was earlier, so he assumed the discomfort came from a little disagreement between his digestive system and the stew.

It was around 15:25, and Kihyun was taking a walk in order to recollect his thoughts. _You're pathetic_ , he told himself. Pathetic for having a weak stomach. Pathetic for getting sent to prison. Pathetic for getting jealous. Pathetic for lying to his friends for a criminal.

 

Pathetic for having feelings for said criminal.

 

Kihyun was completely lost in his thoughts that he accidentally glared at an officer who noticed him. Wrong move.

“2211! You got a problem?!” The officer asked, tilting his head down to directly look at Kihyun past his sunglasses.

“None, sir,” Kihyun replied, staring back.

“Turn around with your arms up, kid.” When the purple-haired turned around, the officer immediately began to search him for contraband, patting his arms, torso, and legs.

“H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?!” Kihyun yelled when he felt the officer's hands began to roam around his bottom.

“I'm searching for illegal drugs or weapons. You sly fucks hide them anywhere. Now shut your goddamn mouth so I can finish,” the officer replied, his hands moving closer towards Kihyun's crotch.

“This isn't searching anymore! I didn't even do anything! Get your fucking hands off of me!” Kihyun attempted to pull the officer's hands away, but he still wasn't completely rejuvenated after that minor food poisoning episode, so he began to kick and elbow the man behind him.

“Just cooperate with me and it'll be over!”

“Get off of him!” Kihyun turned around when the weight on his back was suddenly lifted. He saw the officer being restrained by three inmates, a fourth inmate with platinum-blonde hair trying to calm the officer down before the latter finally stopped fidgeting. He glared at Kihyun briefly before turning around and walking away.

“You alright? What happened?” The blonde asked, his hand rubbing Kihyun's back.

“That goddamn, ugh, that piece of, fuck, I'm sorry, I—”

“Deep breaths, man. Did he hurt you anywhere?” One of the inmates asked, patting his shoulder.

“These fuckin' officers think they can take advantage of us just because they wear a badge,” another inmate added, spitting into the dirt.

His breathing now normalized, Kihyun looked up to see his saviors face to face. One of them was a relatively tall and narrow-framed man with soft, dark-brown hair and noticeably large ears. The second was a shorter and stout male with light-brown hair with black roots and cherub cheeks— _now_ this _guy looks like a hamster for sure_. The third male was a little shorter than Kihyun, with dark brown eyes and hair that was covered by a black bandana.

But the fourth inmate looked familiar.

“Wait, I've seen you before,” Kihyun asked, pointing at the blonde. When the latter gave him a confused look, Kihyun continued. “Yeah, you were the guy serving breakfast this morning. You know I.M.”

“How do you know I.M?” The inmate with the bandana asked.

“He's my cellmate.”

“So you're the owner of the purple mop I saw behind him,” the blonde replied, tousling Kihyun's hair. “I'm #1006, but call me Jooheon. These are my boys, Seokwon, Yoosu, and Gun, but don't worry about Gun, he's an idiot.”

Gun, the inmate wearing the bandana, tackled the blonde-haired, jumping onto his back and tightly wrapping his arms around the latter's neck. Although he looked uncomfortable, Jooheon still kept a smile as he begged for Gun to get off. Seokwon and Yoosu stood and watched the scene unfold, unable to intervene while laughing their asses off.

“Next time, I'm showing you no mercy,” Gun teased, sticking his tongue out as he slid off.

“Anyway, you're Kihyun, #2211, right? I saw your name written by the cell door. Hope you and I can become friends,” Jooheon smiled as he shook Kihyun's hand before turning around and walking away with the others.

Kihyun was speechless. _What the hell just happened?_

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

“Ah, welcome back,” Kihyun smiled, turning down the TV volume as an officer escorted I.M to their cell, who gave a small smile as he threw the plastic bag near the folded sheets and plopped down next to him. “How was tutoring?”

“If I have to say 'derivative' one more time, I'm gonna stab someone with a pencil,” I.M replied, leaning back to lie on the floor with his arms stretched above his head. Kihyun giggled behind his hand, trying not to be too comfortable around the other male, especially when he realized that I.M was already _very_ comfortable around Jooheon this morning. Not only that, but being in a maximum security prison with murderers, thieves, and other serious criminals, Kihyun didn't want to take those words lightly.

“I see. Did you buy something on your way back?” Kihyun asked, nodding towards the plastic bag.

“Just a couple of snacks and some envelopes.”

“Oh, sending letters to someone at home?”

“My parents. It's been a while since they've seen my handwriting. I want them to know that I'm still alive.”

If the two of them met under different circumstances, Kihyun would have immediately pulled the male into his arms. Even though I.M was barely making anything to make his life in prison more bearable, he instead spent it on overpriced paper just to talk to his parents. How can this man be a manipulative and merciless murderer on the outside, but a doting son inside?

“Your parents must be very proud of you,” Kihyun said, lying down next to him.

“Yeah, proud that their son's been arrested,” I.M scoffed, his voice tinged with sarcasm.

“That's not what I'm saying. I may not know anything about you or your past, but after meeting you for a day, I can tell you're a selfless man who puts others before himself. Whatever you're in here for, you're still yourself, and I think your parents would be more than happy to know that you haven't changed.” Kihyun closed his eyes, thinking about his own parents and brother. He's so ashamed of himself. When he heard his brother was arrested for stealing Soju as a minor, Kihyun told himself he wouldn't follow in those footsteps. And now look at him.

“God, why did you have to be all soft on me? I.M groaned. Kihyun smiled when he noticed a tear roll down I.M's cheek. The purple-haired turned his head, hoping the other male wouldn't realize he was seen crying. He enjoyed the quiet atmosphere between the two of them. Neither male seemed to be the talkative type, so the silence wasn't as uncomfortable as it usually is.

“Okay, well I'm gonna get—”

“Kihyun?”

He immediately opened his eyes and turned his head, surprised to see his cellmate lying on his side, his slightly reddened eyes focused on Kihyun's. That was the first time I.M ever called his name, and he couldn't help but feel giddy and warm inside by how wonderfully his name slipped from I.M's lips.

“Yes?” He responded by lying on his opposite side, his full attention towards the beautifully peculiar male in front of him. He could feel his heart racing as he struggled to stare at I.M's unnaturally dark eyes.

“Thanks. You're really something else.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fancams of the boys in Europe + Monsta X Ray Season 3 + studying(?) = delayed update  
> I'll try to be more prompt for the next chapter!  
> Fun fact: Idk slow burn


	3. Fallin' (for You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Chapter 2...  
> "I'll try to be more prompt for the next chapter!"
> 
> LOL, let me explain, fam.  
> I've been watching my sick niece for a week, and she gave me her cold.  
> I've been working extra shifts since more people are quitting to go to medical school.  
> I've been actually studying for a test in 9 days.  
> I've been customizing my Mondoongie for MONSTA X in 10 days. (Newark, anybody?)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading (4500+ words, yee). We'll see if I can post a chapter by the end of this month.

“Your eyes that look at me are like black hole  
It’s so dangerous  
But I’m endlessly falling.”

—Wonho, _All I Do_

_｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡_

Three weeks had passed in Sangyeol, and Kihyun was about to lose his mind. After applying for a job in the prison's work program, he had yet to receive an answer. Minhyuk had been approved to work in the recreation department, specifically in the art room, where he would use his positive energy and creative imagination to get inmates to embrace their artistic side as a sort of therapy to escape from the dull and unimaginative hell they called 'prison.' For the past two weeks, he'd been leaving early in the morning to prepare the room with art supplies and canvases for the inmates, but he also had to prepare himself, hoping he can radiate his bright personality onto the others. The inmates loved Minhyuk's easy-going personality and beautiful paintings, but they especially loved his gummy smile that seemed plastered on his gorgeous face. They also loved his slender fingers that gently but confidently gripped the paint brush, making seemingly erratic strokes with seemingly arbitrary colors to create a train or a realistic hourglass. Yeah right. They actually thought if Minhyuk could use those talented hands and that cute mouth for something more... pleasurable.

Shownu, to Minhyuk's delight, had also been recruited in the recreation department, but as a lifeguard in the pool downstairs, which mostly consisted of watching both inmates and guards swim as he tried to keep his eyes open. For obvious reasons, the pool was divided in half in order to keep the inmates and guards separated. Whenever an inmate became aggressive and attempted to assault one of the guards or another inmate, Shownu would have to dive in to protect the guard or victim, no matter which inmate was the attacker. Fortunately, he had yet to get involved, and he also got to swim when he wasn't on duty. Sometimes, Minhyuk would come down during his breaks to see him sitting on the lifeguard's chair with a shiny, silver whistle around his neck and wearing only a pair of orange swim trunks with his ID written in black on the side, and Minhyuk couldn't help but admire how his cellmate was so dedicated to keeping a strong and healthy body, making his life just a little more enjoyable.

Kihyun would frequently visit both Minhyuk and Shownu during their shifts, sometimes even taking part in the activities. He remembered finding some molding clay in the supply closet when he was visiting Minhyuk and made a dolphin, the latter's favorite animal. In fact, Minhyuk was so impressed by how detailed and meticulously sculpted the dolphin was that he asked the attending officer that day if he could keep it protected in the room to "brighten up the room." The officer was easily persuaded by Minhyuk's words and accepted, hence 'Dol-Min the Dolphin' became the mascot of the art room. Kihyun had also taken some swimming lessons after hesitantly admitting to have never formally learned how to swim before, and he can now proudly say he can doggy-paddle “like a professional.”

However, as Kihyun was making his way to visit Minhyuk, one of the officers approached him, telling him that he'd been approved to work in the laundromats in the basement. He was immediately brought to the bottom floor, already hearing the droning sounds of the laundry machines as he neared until the officer entered Kihyun's ID in the number pad, unlocking the doors; however, Kihyun was met with more doors, one next to the other in a row. Each room correlated to specific cells on specific floors. Looking through the narrow window of the doors, he could see two inmates folding and arranging the clothes, making sure each article was properly organized for its owner before they departed to their assigned floor and deliver the newly-washed clothes.

The officer led him to room M, which would be responsible for the clothes on his floor. When he went inside, he noticed three laundry machines already spinning with shades of dark blue, orange, and white, which were all separated (thankfully), but his attention was directed towards the tall, slender male with silver hair, who was lazily folding a freshly ironed uniform, not even turning around to acknowledge his visitors.

"1154, this is 2211, 8277's replacement. Now get to work.”

The silver-haired turned around with half-lidded eyes, and the first thing that came up in Kihyun's mind was he looks so tired, yet he still had a heavenly aura  with facial features carved from the gods themselves. From his curved, but perfectly sculpted nose to his full rosy-red lips, this man was definitely someone the deities spent more time on. Who would've known he'd meet an actual model in prison? _  
_

“So, you're my last guy's replacement? Thank god. If I had to work with that piece of shit for another minute, I would've needed another trial,” 1154 spoke in a hoarse voice.

“You don't even know who I am. What makes you say that?” Kihyun asked, trying to make himself taller by puffing out his chest.

“You haven't started shit-talking the officers, Small Fry, now quit the tough act.”

"'Small Fry?' I'm not short, Slim Jim.”

“Never heard that one before, Thumbelina,” 1154 smiled, clearly amused. “I'm Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon,” he chuckled, stretching out his hand between them, which the shorter accepted.

“Yoo Kihyun, now show me the ropes of cleaning clothes, Long Shanks.”

_｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡_

After an hour of distasteful height insults, Kihyun learned a lot about Hyungwon and why he was arrested. Before all of this, Hyungwon worked part-time at his aunt's coffee shop and as an entertainer at Club Zero three nights a week, which wasn't surprising to the shorter male. No one knew about his night job, yet no one ever asked why he always looked so exhausted in the day, but he was going to keep both jobs until he had enough to afford his own turntable and become a professional DJ.

“You killed your boss?” Kihyun asked as he carefully ironed someone's uniform.

“The owner of the club was a disgusting pig. 58 years old and married with a wife and three children, each of them from different mothers, yet he still preferred to surround himself with 18-22 year old men and take advantage of us. Whenever we were about to start our shift, we would have to go to his office and give him a kiss on the cheek "for good luck," but some of the more desperate entertainers would full-on lip-lock with that fucker for some extra cash. Sometimes, he would go out to the main floor just to watch us dance, whistling and making obscene comments with the rest of the audience.”

“I can see why you did it, but what made you crack?”

“One night, he closed the club to hold a private party as gratitude for the entertainers' hard work. I was talking to my friend, Hyuk, when the bastard sat between us and gave us drinks. Honestly, we would've drunk them if he weren't so insistent, so when Hyuk started asking questions, he kept denying everything and started to get touchy. We tried to get up, but then he pulled my arm, forcing me onto the leather couch and started to kiss my neck as his hands began to roam all over my body. If he were intoxicated, I would've pushed him away and pretended nothing happened, but he had no trace of alcohol in his breath. I kept screaming and yelling at him to let me go, but you know what he said? He said I was his favorite employee and he'd spend extra on me. Hyuk and another friend, Mingyu, managed to pull him off of me, and I took the nearby beer bottles and threw them at him. I ran outside, but that creep managed to break free and chased me. But, my luck was coming around when I saw a few guys smoking under a barbecue place a few blocks down.”

“Holy shit. You didn't.”

“Yeah. They let me borrow their lighter, and I threw it at the piece of shit. He immediately burst into flames as he screamed, calling me a whore and that I would burn in Hell. Guess I'll be seeing him in the future.”

“Why didn't you find a new job? It's not like he was forcing you to stay.”

“Again, it's about the money. Turntables are really expensive, and serving lattes with little milk hearts and flowers doesn't pay much, especially when you're like me and the most artistic thing you've made was a frog-turtle hybrid made of clay. When he offered the position, I had to take the opportunity. I wasn't sure if any other places would hire me. I had no skills, and I never finished college.”

“What were you studying?”

“Dance, but I left two years early because of that job.”

“That sounds rough.”

“It is, but I'd rather work to earn something than to sit and wait for someone to spoon-feed me,” Hyungwon exclaimed, sitting on the table as he watched the Kihyun nearly burn his finger with the iron.

“Hey, instead of sitting there and running your mouth, why don't you make yourself useful and start organizing the clothes?” Kihyun badgered, throwing a nearby pair of unwashed briefs at Hyungwon, who ended up dropping and tripping on the uniform he was grasping, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the basket of dirty laundry. He screamed, his lanky limbs swinging around as he tried to pull himself out.

“Watch where you're throwing that! I don't know when they last washed that!” He whined, finally giving up as he lost energy to climb out of the basket.

 _“That's_ __your_ _ _problem, dumbass. It's your_ __job_ _ _,”_ Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Here, I'll help—” He paused as he picked up the uniform Hyungwon slipped on. Kihyun's eyes widened when he noticed a dried, white patch on the lower back of the material. When he examined the front, he saw the numbers '1154.' Hyungwon lowered his head, suddenly captivated by the stray of terminal hairs strewn about on the concrete floor. After taking a quick glance at the silver-haired, Kihyun hurried to one of the laundry machines, opening the door before mindlessly throwing the tainted clothes along with the rest.

“I, uh, sorry I—”

“N-No, it's fine. You were bound to meet guys like me.”

“You, you let other people take advantage of you?” Kihyun approached the taller, placing his hands on bony shoulders. “Hey, look at me.”

“Not other people. Just one person,” Hyungwon sighed, tilting his head higher to meet Kihyun's eyes before giving him a weak smile. “He's a nice guy, though. Kind of small like you, Shortcake.”

“Okay, one more nickname about my height, and you'll be closer to Hell than I already am.”

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Kihyun and Hyungwon went to the chow hall after washing, organizing, and delivering 60 uniforms to their rightful owners. They decided to sit at the table in the farthest corner in order to avoid the other inmates. For the first 10 minutes, the two inmates talked about themselves, from their family upbringing to their plans once they were released.

As Kihyun was recollecting a particularly humorous memory about when he broke his ankle from being chased by the police, he noticed two people, more like two bears, walking towards them. He immediately recognized the taller male to be Shownu, who was holding two trays of food, one of them probably for the other male, who was shorter with black hair and porcelain skin, but was just as muscular, if not more. Hyungwon, whose back was faced towards the approaching bears, didn't realize their arrival until the black-haired covered his eyes with his hands, making the former giggle when he realized who was behind him.

“Hi, Hyungwon,” the black-haired whispered as he sat plopped down next to the taller male. Kihyun waved to Shownu, inviting him to sit down when he noticed he hadn't moved from his spot behind the pair.

“Hi, Wonho. Didn't shower again, I smell,” Hyungwon teased, narrowing his eyes and crinkling his nose.

“Come shower with me, then," Wonho replied, lowering his arms to wrap around his neck.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Clean yourself, you man-child. Anyway, Kihyun, this is Wonho, my gym rat of a cellmate. If he's not in the cell, he's probably flexing in front of a mirror in the equipment room.”

“Well, it's not like __you__ appreciate these bad boys,” Wonho joked, wrapping his arm tighter in a neck lock.

“It's because you look pathetic flexing while you're taking a shit—” Hyungwon wailed as one of Wonho's hands traveled to his small ear, pinching it mercilessly.

“Sorry, Kihyun, nice to meet you.” Wonho stretched his other arm, Kihyun doing the same to shake his hand.

“Wonho's a gym trainer for the officers. Hyungwon visits a lot,” Shownu finally spoke as he took a bite of his lunch.

Wonho had finally released Hyungwon after a small exchange of hushed words, the latter coughing and hunched over the table in exhaustion. Kihyun couldn't help but smile at how close and carefree the cellmates were. It almost made him wish the same for him and his own cellmate, but the other two seemed to have a special kind of bond that he'd never encountered before, seeing as how the pair always kept their eyes and attention on one another and one another only.

“Minhyuk's not with you? That boy is always connected to your hip,” Kihyun asked, looking around the chow hall for the hyperactive puppy of a human.

“Probably still in the art room. I'm sure he's eating with someone else.”

As the four inmates ate and chatted, they were suddenly interrupted by yelling and the scraping of tables and chairs. The four stood up and ran towards the source of the sounds. While Shownu and Hyungwon stood in the back of the crowd of inmates, Wonho and Kihyun decided to move closer to the scene, the latter turning around after hearing a snicker, probably from that beanstalk. Standing in front of him were two inmates, both of them well-built and of similar height, one of them with a shaved head and the other with a tattoo of a demonic creature with its forked tongue wrapping around a cross on his bicep.

“Get on your goddamn knees, bitch!” The tattooed male shouted as he pulled out a toothbrush with a sharpened tip on the other end from the waistband of his uniform.

“What's going on?” Wonho asked the man next to him.

“He attacked his lover real bad. Cracked his legs with a dumbbell and fucked up his face. It was nasty,” one of the inmates replied. “You know what he's gonna do to that poor fucker.” Wonho nodded with complete understanding, but Kihyun gave him a confused look that became stupefied after Wonho whispered what the inmate meant.

“You want to take what's mine?” The tattooed male spat. He threw a punch at the other inmate, drops of blood staining the floor. As the latter tried to keep conscious, the male standing above placed his hand on the crown of the kneeling male's head and forcefully pulled it to the side, exposing his neck. He took the makeshift weapon and pushed the honed edge against the skin, blood oozing from the puncture. “I'll take what's yours.”

After the weapon was pulled away, the bleeding male reluctantly took hold of the other's waistband before pulling both his pants and underwear down to his knees, exposing the semi-erect cock. Kihyun wanted to leave. He didn't want to see how pitiful the shaven male submitted to the other inmate so easily. He hoped he wouldn't have to be ridiculed like that.

“If I do this, we're even?” He gulped when the tattooed male began to cackle.

“Make me come hard and fast, and maybe you'll live.” He pressed his throbbing cock against his face, forcing the latter to open his mouth and engulf the twitching shaft. Kihyun looked around to see the other inmates not turning away, but instead staring at the lewd act. Some of them were palming their own erections through their uniforms. The shaven no longer showed any resistance as he took the entire length. Above him, the inmate had his hand on his head, forcing him to take all of him at once. Even as he gagged and teared up, he continued to let him fuck his mouth.

Kihyun could no longer watch as the man was humiliated and abused, so he moved through the crowd towards the exit. He thought back to when the officer had his hands all over him. He realized he had to be more careful if he didn't want to end up like the poor sucker (lol) in the chow hall.

“Kihyun, what's wrong? You look upset.” He turned around to see Wonho and Hyungwon running towards him, the former's voice bringing him back to the present. “Are you okay?"

“Yeah. I just had to get out before that place became one giant orgy.”

“You shouldn't be surprised. They haven't had a woman in so long. It's a natural desire, although primitive,” Hyungwon rolled his eyes, but was interrupted by a pair of muscular arms snaking around his waist, his back embraced by his favorite heat source.

“Why are you complaining? Just this morning, you were begging me to shove my di—”

“No no no, don't you dare say anything more. I'm leaving before you two start humping on the floor.” Kihyun closed his ears in a joking manner as he turned around when he noticed something. “Wait, where's Shownu?”

“He went back to the gym. Probably wasn't interested in two dudes sucking each other,” Hyungwon teased. “Wonho, shouldn't you be going back too?”

“Yeah, but I need to take care of something else first.” Hyungwon's breath hitched when he suddenly felt Wonho's hips slowly rub against his ass, a particular bulge sliding up and down the valley between his cheeks.

“Okay, that's it. You two need Jesus, and I need to get the hell out of here.”

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

The evening was quiet in Kihyun's cell. He had just finished showering in the only shower room of the floor, staying alert in case an inmate wanted him to “drop his soap.” Even with the newly purchased shampoo and shower sandals, he still felt unclean after today's events. After lunch, Kihyun and Hyungwon returned to the laundry room to clean another 60 uniforms with blood stains, sweat patches, and other questionable substances like earlier. After clocking out, the pair went to the recreation wing, meeting up with Shownu and Wonho. Kihyun decided to join the muscled pair, doing pull ups, while Shownu was on the treadmill and Wonho did sit ups. Hyungwon also ran on the treadmill with Shownu, but only for 15 minutes before assisting Wonho with sit ups by holding onto the latter's calves, giving him a kiss everytime he sat up.

Back in the cell, Kihyun was lying on his side, watching a bunch of girls dancing and laughing, their skirts covering only two inches of their legs. He felt kind of bad for them for having to undergo extreme diets and exercise regimen in order to keep a certain image. If Kihyun could be an artist like those girls, he would take that opportunity in a heartbeat. He loved rock and funk music, Bruno Mars's _Runaway Baby_ being one of his favorite songs of all time, but he also loved the slower and more soulful songs, like the soundtracks that would play in the background of the dramas his mother would watch while he and his brother were outside, playing a game of Russian Roulette with his brother's friends until it was his turn to pull the trigger. He could remember the sheer horror of embarrassment when his brother and friends began to laugh, telling him that the cylinder was empty. Wow, what a trip down Memory Lane that was.

“You like those types of girls?” Kihyun's daydream was quickly interrupted by the addictive guttural voice next to him. He turned his head slightly to see I.M looking at him over a black leather book, the same one he was reading when Kihyun first met him.

“What? No, I was just thinking. Shouldn't you be at that Christian school right now?” Kihyun learned that the black-haired would always return to the cell later than usual on Friday nights, always holding that black Bible in his handcuffed hands. When the officer opened the cell door, he also noticed another guard doing the same for another inmate across from him. _Jooheon_. Kihyun couldn't help but feel some contempt towards the blonde male, which was immature and pathetic of him, but seeing how well they clicked, he sometimes wished he could be in Jooheon's place, making I.M laugh and smile without a care in the world, sitting together reading the Bible together, Kihyun's feet playing with I.M's as he lowered his head onto his shoulder. I.M would rest his head on top of Kihyun's before reaching for the purple-haired, lifting his chin before he closed the gap between their lips, causing the latter to moan softly as I.M gently lowered him to the floor, his hand reaching lower to his engorging co— _Calm down._

“It's called 'Bible Study,' Kihyun. I didn't realize you cared about my whereabouts,” I.M smirked as he noticed Kihyun's ears turn baby pink.

“I don't. I just thought it was unusual since your big nose is always buried in that Bible.”

“You don't have to get defensive. If you miss me, you can just tell me.”

Kihyun sat up, crossing his legs after turning his body to face the other male, who went back to reading. “I never said that. Quit manipulating me. No wonder you've survived for so long in this place,” he exclaimed, muttering the last sentence under his breath to no avail. I.M was able to hear the last few words, his face changing from playful to cross.

“What are you implying? That I'm incapable of living with the 'big boys' on my own? That my scrawny ass can't survive without some fat fuck covered in dumb-ass tattoos of some ridiculous gang symbol trying to abuse my asshole every chance he gets? Humor me, Kihyun, what else have they been telling you?”

Kihyun was silent, surprised by the sudden outburst. Even though I.M didn't raise his voice, the former was still terrified by how low and monotone the latter became, but became even more afraid after he told I.M what he heard.

“These stories get more and more ludicrous. Everytime a new group of inmates moves in, the other inmates start talking a bunch of random shit about each other, and for some reason, you believed them? You have to be smarter than that, Kihyun. I don't like living with gullible fools like my last cellmate.” When he saw Kihyun gulp, I.M gave him a devilish smile as he crawled towards the latter, forcing Kihyun to lie on his back and stare at I.M as he looked down upon him like a wolf ready to attack. He was unable to move, but at the same time, he didn't even try to resist. Instead, he could feel blood rushing thoroughout his body, unsure of whether to travel to his face or to his crotch.

“It's not like you ever told me your story. How am I supposed to know who to trust?”

“You're in prison. You can't trust anyone, but I'm not trying to hurt you.”

“Because you're my cellmate?”

I.M frowned, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Is that all I am to you?”

 __What is this, another old-fashioned Korean drama?_ _ Kihyun thought as he rolled his eyes. When he looked up again, he was intimidated by how serious I.M was looking back, as though he was really anticipating his response. Kihyun could see pain in his eyes, and it broke his heart. Even if he had no idea why I.M was incarcerated, I.M was—is a human with emotions. No matter how aloof and mysterious he radiated, he was still a fragile soul who needed companionship, and Kihyun decided he was going to be one of those companions, whether romantic or platonic.

“What do you want me to say, I.M? How about you tell me what I am to __you__?” I.M was slightly taken aback by the response. He wasn't expecting Kihyun to turn it on him. He was expecting the flustered Kihyun with those rosy-red cheeks, maybe call him “stupid” or “idiot” for teasing him so much, so he can laugh it off and change the subject. He can't be serious now, not when he's only known the guy for three weeks. I.M leaned closer to Kihyun, his breath disspating on the other male's lips, as he reached for Kihyun's hands that were fidgeting on his chest, placing them above his head. He would've intertwined their hands if it weren't for the latter's sudden yelp as he held on to his left wrist.

“Take it off,” I.M demanded, leaning back to stand up. Kihyun's eyes widened, his hands immediately reaching for his torso to protect himself.

“You creep. There are guards walking around.” _Wait, no, that's not what he meant._

I.M sighed as he squatted next to him, rolling up the sleeve to reveal a nasty, dark-purple bruise that extended from his wrist to the middle of his forearm. “How did you get this?”

“I was working out. I didn't break anything. It'll heal on its own,” Kihyun fussed, trying to ignore how childish he's acting. After another sigh, I.M helped Kihyun off the floor and led him to the sink, rinsing cold water onto the bruise to reduce the swelling. He then grabbed the newly washed rag and placed it under the running water to use as a makeshift cold compress for the bruise. “I don't think this is gonna work, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Next time, ask someone to spot you or bring someone with you,” I.M scolded, his hands still holding Kihyun's arm and hand.

“Okay. Can you come with me next time?” Kihyun smiled cheekily, proud of his snarky response. Unfortunately for him, I.M didn't seem that impressed.

“I don't go to the gym.”

Kihyun pouted in disappointment, but he was touched by how concerned I.M was for his safety. The latter was staring back at him, the two of them making eye contact until Kihyun couldn't take it anymore. The next thing he knew, Kihyun placed his lips on I.M's cheek, immediately retracting his head in embarrassment. I.M didn't do anything, finally at a loss for words, but look at the flustered male with large eyes.

Kihyun turned away with meekness, trying to calm the palpitations in his chest and wait for the blood in his body to stop rushing throughout his body in pandemonium, but all of those symptoms worsened when he felt a hand on his cheek turn his head towards the other male, who gave him a tender smile before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

“I couldn't help myself. You're cute.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They look at each other a lot, don't they?  
> Who doesn't get lost in their eyes, though?  
> Thank you for the comments.  
> Fun fact: I can't look into I.M's eyes for more than 2 seconds before looking away.  
> i'm weak. Don't fight me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a fun way to memorize vocabulary for an upcoming test.  
> Updates will try to be more frequent after July 22.


End file.
